One shots set during episodes!
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: This was my itake on dingo story. Now it's not. I made it a list of one shots for seddie of all icarly episodes. What did, or should've happened in these episodes. Tell me what episode I should do next when ya review. Thanks for reading!
1. ishare a bed with Freddie

So, Spencer, Carly, and Freddie didn't like the motel. I understand why. It was old, ratty, and pretty yucky. So, this is why my friends plus Spencer, who is like my brother, didn't like this motel. I should've known my mother, stayed in a crappy hotel.

Carly was freaking out. The hobo name Hollywood, scared her. I was so ready to go talk to these Dingo people and go home! We had to stay an extra night just in case. So that meant one night in this motel. I was jumped out of my thoughts when Carly yelled it was time to go. I got us and realized, Freddie was super close to me. I nudged him a way, gently. I wondered for a split second why I did it gently, I didn't know. Then we left.

We got back in the room and I collapsed on Carly and I's bed. It wasn't too comfy but, I was so tired! My arm hurt from moving it too off to the right by swinging my butter-sock! I layed down when Carly walked in. She layed down next to me. I looked at spencer who was laying down on his and Freddies bed. (Their bed was bigger than ours because we ordered it that way so they wouldn't have to be too close.)

She went into the bathroom and saw a hobo. She screamed and ran to Spencer's bed while Freddie was on my bed, talking to me. The hobo jumped out the window. Spencer was patting her head. He looked at Freddie who wanted Carly to move. Carly said she wouldn't move away from Spencer. He looked at us, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. I thought I saw Carly smiling too but, it was hard to tell with her hair in her face.

"No, no I am not sharing a bed with that blonde headed demon!" He yelled.

"Sorry." Spencer mummbled.

"I am not sharing with Fredlumps!" Sam yelled.

"I can't sleep without spencer i'm too scared." Carly wailed.

"Fine." Freddie and I mummbled at the same time.

I layed down first and Freddie layed down next to me slowly. We didn't face eachother. I heard him breathing and fell asleep.

I woke up to two little girl giggles. At least that was what I thought. Really it was Carly and Spencer. Carly had a camera, and I found this weird because, I thought Carly was next to me. Now I was holding a warm body. Uh-oh, Freddie. I looked over. Freddies arm was under me and one was over me.

"Erghhhhh." I screamed and Freddie woke up.

He realized he was hugging me and let go as we both jumped up. Carly had the camera in her hand. I realized then what was going on. I was ready to pounce on Carly when she ran into the bathroom, laptop and camera in hand. I lunged toward the bathroom but, it was locked.

Freddie and I looked at eachother. Spencer was jumping up and down, screaming about Seddie. I swear I could've smacked him! WTF is Seddie! Carly ran out of the bathroom. I grabbed her and asked what she was doing.

She held up and I saw it, Freddie and I laying down my head was uder his arm and he was hugging me. Carly's voice announced:

"Seddie, aren't they cuute." (Yes Cuute she stretched the word a little bit)

Then it showed me waking up and Erghing the Freddie waking up. There was no use in Carly deleting it considering it was probably already being re-produced by thousands of people! I looked at Freddie who sighed. So now kids all over the planet were flipping out. I looked and Freddie and knew, this realationship was growning. I din't know if that scared me or, if I liked it. I think it would be the second one...


	2. iquit icarly, Carly says it mean

"Anything else you want to get off your chest."

"Yea, one more thing." Carly Shay began, her voice rising.

"At least I'm not in love with a boy, who loves my best friend." Carly finished, enraged.

"Me- in love- with Freddie?" Sam scoffed.

"Anyone with eyes can see it dear. Too bad, though. He loves me. Not you. Not ever you. It sucks to always be second, doesn't it? Second choice for everything. I'm sure it hurts how you mom love Melanie more. The mean sister is always like second. Don't even get me started on Freddie. He thinks I'm and angel, and you're a devil. That's because you're a soul sucker. Not to mention-" Carly's voice began to rise.

"An unlovable _jerk." _Her voice became sharp and thin. The words cut through Sam like a knife.

Sam's eyes filled up with tears. Carly was slightly taken back. Samantha Puckett never cried.

"Sam, I'm-" It was too late.

Sam flung herself through the door. Freddie had heard the whole conversation and burst in to Carly's apartment.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You." Freddie broke his words through clenched teeth.

Carly looked at Freddie, her eyes bloodshot.

"I- I didn't mean it." She sobbed, breathlessly.

Freddie ran out the door to find Sam. She was collapsed in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. Freddie gripped Sam by her arms and as soon as the elevator door dinged, he pushed her in. He pushed her until she hit one of the walls.

"Freddie?" She asked, her voice small, as if she were a mouse.

He pressed his lips roughly against hers. She was so shocked, she just froze. Then, she began to kiss back. As it became more heated his arm reached out and he pushed the button the would lead the elevator to the top floor, which was around 17 floors away considering they were on the eighth floor and the place had 25 floors.

The sounds of dinging when they hit each floor didn't dismiss them from their trance.

Around the 13th floor, they needed to stop for breath. The elevator continued to move. Freddie smiled his genuine smile and told Sam, his eyes wide:  
>"I know one person who thinks your number one."<p>

Her smile said it all.


	3. ihad to choose so I chose you

"You can't make him choose between us, he's just a boy!" She glanced at Freddie.

After he suggested he wanted to choose and bribery took place, Freddie stomped away. Moments later, two angry girls stomped off in two different directions. Sam, moving toward the same direction as Freddie. She felt herself breaking. If Freddie had chosen, he would've chosen Carly.

She didn't care anymore if she was late. She didn't care about anything anymore. The hallway was empty so, she threw herself at the linoleum tiled floor. She sat against the hard concrete wall and felt the tears escape.

"Thanks." Sam heard a familiar voice call as he walked out the door.

"Sam? Oh, Sam!" He gasped as he flung himself to the next to her. "What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

"Yea, 'cause you care." Her voice was stiff.

"I do." He whispered.

"I- I just don't know anymore. Carl's is my best friend. I never wanted to split with her. She thinks she's perfect. In fact, maybe she is. At least she's more perfect than me. I'm just Sam. I'm the juvenile delinquent Samantha Puckett. Carly's the straight A student .I'm Samantha Puckett, the ordinary plain faced girl. She's Carly Shay, the beautiful girl guys' love." By this time Sam was sobbing.

"No." Freddie whispered, dryly. "You're Samantha Puckett. The daring girl who thinks outside the box. Samantha Puckett, the girl who might occasionally get arrested from time to time but, only for good reasons." She cracked a smile which, inspire Freddie to go on.

"You're Samantha Puckett, the girl with an amazing smile. You're Samantha Puckett, the girl with beautiful blue eyes. Carly Shay is a girl who lot's of guys love, but- Your Samantha Puckett, the girl I, Freddie Benson am in love with." The weight was lifted the moment he said it. He has wanted to say it for so long.

Her eyes met his. They were getting closer and closer. He filled the gap. The kiss hadn't lasted long when he pulled away from her and moved his head to her ear. His warm breath tensed her up.

"I would've chosen you." He whispered.


	4. i'm your twin, I know your in love

The elevator ride was awkward. Melanie kissed _Freddie. _That really confused everyone. Sam in particular. She seemed a bit betrayed. Suddenly a though dawned on Melanie. Something quite suspicious Freddie had said.

"So." Melanie paused. "Freddie said something odd last night, Sammie." Melanie finished.

"Oh, and what was that." Sam asked her voice uncaring. Her default voice.

"You swore we'd never do that again." Melanie lowered her voice down to a generic boy voice.

"That's, uh, well um, that's weird." Sam stumbled. Carly stared her, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I don't believe you. I'm your twin, I can read your mind, and I do. Not. Believe you." Melanie declared.

"Sam." Carly sighed. "What's going on?"

"So we kissed just to get it over with. So people would leave us alone. It was nothing but a- ya know- friendly kiss."

"What!" Carly shrieked.

"Sammie dear, I hate to poke holes in your boat but, if you and Freddie wanted people to stop picking on you, wouldn't you _tell _about the kiss."

"Shoot." Sam muttered under her breath.

"That's what I though. Fess up." Melanie said, bringing out her Samish side.

"Ergh. I apologized and we had a good conversation. He was thinking something. He wouldn't tell me. I yelled at his,to tell me. He was all like: 'I was just going to say…." I finished: 'That we should kiss?'

"Oh, so you were both thinking it." Melanie smirked.

Sam sighed. "Then I told him to lean.-"

"Oh, so you urged him." Melanie giggle.

Sam, getting frustrated screamed: "Then we kissed, Okay." Her voice was getting louder. They were almost to the lobby. "I Sam-Fricken- Puckett, kissed the nerdy Freddie Benson! GET OVER IT." Her voice became extremely menacing. The elevator dinged.

Her voice dropped to a cheerful talk: "Kay."  
>"Is she bi-polar or what" Carly asked.<p>

"Nope." Melanie giggled. "She's in love."


	5. If you don't do it, no more stories AN!

_**important news! i need idea's for what to write. It is an emergency. if you don't give me oneshot ideas then there will be no one shots. OHHHH NOOO! **_


	6. I think they kissed & remembered it all!

Sam, Carly, and Freddie were all taped to chairs. Carly was interrogating them on their kiss. She asked it was fun and they shared a 'look' Yes, it was fun. They were both waiting on something to happen when Spencer burst in, interrupting the question. Sam breathed in relief.

Spencer ran out when a thought dawned on Carly.  
>"How long was the kiss again?" Carly asked.<p>

"8 seconds." Sam growled. Just as Freddie, muttered the same thing.

"Oh." Carly giggled. "So you counted."

Sam blushed a light color of pink while glancing at the ground, where as Freddie mumbled unheard word- Probably obscenities- under his breath.

"That's what I though." Muttered Carly.

"Say, Freddie?" Carly said sweetly. "What happened before the kiss?"

"Sam gave me a meatball, then apologized."

Carly gave him an incredulous look: "She gave you FOOD?"

Freddie had never thought of it that way, ever.

"Look, Carly. I only gave Freddie food and Kissed him and counted and all, because I felt bad. Carls, I ruined his life." Sam fumbled.

"I liked it." Freddie whispered out suddenly.

"What?" Sam yelled out, frustrated. "Freddie, you liked what! You didn't even eat the meatball for crying out loud and- oh." Sam got quiet.

"I- um. I guess I liked it too, Fredlumps." Sam stuttered.

They both liked it. They both liked _kissing _each other. And as far as Carly was concerned, the like each other.


	7. Notes

** Dear Readers,**

** I am very, very sorry for this, but I am postponing all of my seddie stories. No matter which story you may be reading this on, I am posting this. The thing is: I am very upset. I have no motivation, because of how the thought of Seddie makes me want to cry. **

** I didn't even watch IQ, because I have lost intrest in icarly. I have just kind of… grown out of it… I'll continue to watch for Seddie, but things will never be the same…**

**Tellmethatoyuloveme13**

**PS: I ship Jade/Andre now :) **


End file.
